Questions - And Answers?
by KevinxoShelley
Summary: Clark and Dean meet Izzy's boyfriend. Please tell me if rating this T is too high or not.


Hey everyone. I never thought I would post as many stories as I have. I guess getting one story out there is giving me confidence to write more. I wasn't sure where to end this, I wanted more questions but I couldn't think of any more. As always, check out my profile for story ideas. Thanks for reading, enjoy.

_Clark and Dean were sitting on the front porch of the Lane house, relaxing on a rare weekend off from the academy. Each holding a glass of lemonade with the pitcher between them, they rocked back and forth in the rocking chairs. A boy around fifteen walked up to them and asked if Izzy was home. Clark's mom came out and told the boy Izzy would be out in a moment and that she would go get her. As the door swung shut behind her, Clark shared a look with Dean._

Clark: So, what's your name?

Boy: Ryan. You two must be Clark and Dean. I've heard a lot about both of you.

Clark: Have you now, well that's a nice thing to say, isn't it Dean.

Dean: Yes, yes, a very nice thing. Can we assume you're Izzy's boyfriend?

Ryan: Yep. About a week now.

Dean: Oh, isn't that sweet - he remembers.

Clark: Very sweet. Listen, Ryan, why don't you pull up a chair so we can talk.

Dean: Yes, we would like to know more about you.

Clark: Considering we haven't heard anything about you.

Dean: Clark, manners.

Clark: Just saying the obvious, Dean.

Ryan: Okay, what do you want to talk about?

Dean: Oh, that's too wide a range of conversation.

Clark: Let's start with the small topics and go from there.

Dean: Great idea. So, when do you plan to give her a promise ring?

Clark: Oh, you're so old-fashioned. What about the engagement ring?

Dean: The wedding ring?

Clark: How long after the wedding to you plan to get her pregnant?

Dean: Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Lane want grandchildren.

Clark: Or will that take long time. Are you fertile?

Dean: Clark, you can't ask questions like that, it's too personal.

Clark: Biological clock Dean, it's all I'm saying.

Dean: Do you know her favorite color?

Clark: It's gonna be hard to pick out a ring if you don't know, or her birthstone.

Dean: Do you know her ring size?

Clark: Should the band be silver or gold?

Dean: What cut the diamond should be?

Clark: Should it be a diamond?

Dean: Going back to the kids, are you willing to have a big family?

Clark: Oh, Izzy would love a big family.

Dean: Has Izzy invited you to Team 1's BBQ?

Clark: Yeah, we need to know whether you prefer hot dogs or hamburgers.

Dean: What toppings do you like on those, and think carefully, it's an important answer.

Clark: Do you have your driving license?

Dean: Any allergies we need to know about?

Clark: Do you have any diseases?

Dean: Clark, again with the personal questions.

Clark: I meant rabies.

Dean: What are you afraid of?

Clark: Are you wanted for any particular crime?

Dean: Have you ever wanted to commit a crime?

Clark: How do you feel about weapons control?

Dean: How do you feel about animals?

Clark: Have you kissed my sister?

Dean: Are you doing it properly?

Clark: Speaking of tonsil hockey, how many cavities do you have?

Dean: Do you prefer sweet foods or salty foods?

Clark: What's your favorite movie?

Dean: Are you closer to your mom or to your dad?

Clark: If you could close Pandora's box, would you?

Dean: Pandora the myth or Pandora the jewelry collection?

Clark: Both.

Dean: Ah, tricky. He can only have one answer for two questions. Nice.

Clark: Do you like and/or understand hockey?

Dean: Does he have an option?

Clark: Not really.

Dean: What's your blood type?

Clark: Do you eat meat?

Dean: Books or movies?

Clark: What's your favorite genre?

Dean: Romeo and Juliet or Pride and Prejudice?

Clark: Are you a gambling man?

Dean: What's your favorite board game?

_Izzy comes out and looks around._

Izzy: Where's Ryan?

Dean: Hmm. I don't know. He was here a second ago.

Clark: He must've flew off.

Dean: Like a little bird in the wind.

Clark: We didn't even get to the serious questions yet.

_Izzy runs back into the house._

Izzy: Mom!

Dean: Should we feel badly.

Clark: I don't know, maybe. More lemonade?

Dean: Yes, please.


End file.
